"Angelica's Ballet"
Angelica's Ballet is a Season 6 episode of Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats. Characters Present * Alvin Seville * Baby Kermit * Baby Bugs Bunny * Winnie The Pooh * Pickles Family: ** Stu, Tommy and Dil Pickles. ** Drew and Angelica Pickles. * Carmichael Family: ** Randall, Alisa (no lines), Buster (no lines), Edwin (no lines) and Susie Carmichael. * Finster Family: ** Chas and Chuckie Finster. * Phil and Lil Deville. * Various kids from the neighborhood (no lines). * Plus Many More! Plot Tommy, Ryan, Alvin, Chuckie, Baby Kermit, Phil, Baby Bugs, Lil, Papa Smurf, Dil, Alf, Angelica, Garfield, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of their characters are all playing in the front yard of Tommy's house while Stu and Drew are up on the roof of the house fixing something. Randall and Susie drive into the driveway of their home across the street from Stu, Tommy and Dil's, and Randall offers to help Stu and Drew fix the roof. Angelica and the babies notice that Susie's wearing an outfit similar to the one Angelica's Cynthia doll is wearing (they're both wearing ballerina outfits). Susie explains to them that she had just gotten back from her ballet class, and that her ballet class is practicing for their upcoming recital, which is going to be Swan Lake.The babies are really excited by it and ask Susie if they can go to it, and Susie asks Angelica if she would like to come to the recital. Angelica lies and says she's too busy practicing for her own upcoming ballet recital. Angelica also lies that she once took ballet lessons, but was so good that she graduated after only two lessons. Susie doesn't believe it, and Angelica tells her that Alvin Seville, the Rugrats and the characters are going to be in her ballet (after Susie points out that you have to have more than one person in a ballet), called "Angelica's Lake," claiming it to be the "firstest ballet with babies." Susie still doesn't believe Angelica, and then asks if she can invite all the kids from their neighborhood to Angelica's ballet. Angelica's obviously uncomfortable with that, but tells Susie she can. Randall then takes Susie home so he can change into some different clothes to help Stu and Drew fix the roof of Stu's house. Angelica tries teaching Alvin Seville, the Rugrats and the characters how to dance, but naturally she has trouble with it, since she doesn't really know anything about dancing. After Angelica sees Susie practicing for her ballet recital with her boombox in the front yard of her house, Angelica decides to copy her ballet positions, which she and the babies also have trouble with. Chuckie's dad, Chas, eventually comes over to take Chuckie home, but he ends up helping Stu, Drew and Randall with fixing the roof of Stu's house. Meanwhile, Angelica decides the babies have learned enough "dance" moves, and decides that they need a stage, costumes and music for her ballet (the babies also forget how to dance). Angelica uses a box of Halloween costumes for their ballet costumes (Phil's dressed as a cow, Lil's wearing a wig and is playing the girl who feeds the cow, Alvin dressed as a rock star, Tommy's dressed as a doctor, Chuckie's wearing a ballerina costume, despite the fact that he's a boy and the characters are wearing dressed up clothes). Soon, a bunch of kids from their neighborhood come by to see Angelica's ballet. For the music, Angelica uses her Cynthia workout tape, for the lake she uses a bucket of water, and Dil's playing a tree. The ballet doesn't go as Angelica planned, but surprisingly, all the kids who came to watch, including Susie, enjoyed it. Susie asks Angelica to make up a ballet for her, to which Angelica (somewhat reluctantly) agrees to. Meanwhile, the fathers of Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, Kids World's Adventures Team, the Rugrats and the rest of the characters (with the exception of Phil and Lil's dad), determine that Stu's roof is fine, but then it starts raining. Trivia * Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Spongebob and the characters, Ttark, Ash and the characters, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Dum, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot and the characters, The Lion King gang, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Spongebob and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Sooby-Dum, Yogi Bear and his friends, Genie, Princess Tiana and her friends, Clifford and his friends, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Regular Show Gang, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Meta Knight and the characters will guest star in this show. * This episode reveals that both Angelica and Susie have taken ballet lessons---Susie's still taking lessons but Angelica doesn't anymore. * Angelica claims that she "graduated" from her ballet class after only two lessons. In reality, she was kicked out for being terrible at ballet. * Howard DeVille is the only father of Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Littlefoot, the Rugrats, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters collection to not appear in this episode. * Lucy is the only member of the Carmichael family who doesn't make an appearance in this episode. * This episode reveals that Susie takes ballet lessons, and that her ballet teacher thinks that Susie's a very talented ballet dancer. * When Angelica was lying to Susie about her ballet recital, it's shown that Angelica did take ballet lessons at one point, but was actually a bad ballet student. * Susie's ballet teacher is a woman named Miss Svetlana---it's possible that she may be from Russia or she's of Russian descent. * It should be noted that ballet dancing become more developed in France and Russia (mainly France) after first originating in Italy during the time of the Renaissance. * The song Cynthia Work Out was also heard during the credits. Songs *Cynthia Work Out Gallery Angelica's_Ballet.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_001.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_002.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_003.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_004.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_005.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_006.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_007.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_008.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_009.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_010.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_011.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_012.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_013.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_014.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_015.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_016.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_017.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_018.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_019.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_020.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_021.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_022.jpg Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Angelica's_Ballet.png Angelica's_Ballet_023.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_031.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_032.jpg Angelica's_Ballet_033.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_024.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_025.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_026.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_027.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_028.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_029.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_030.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_034.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_035.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_036.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_037.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_038.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_039.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_040.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_041.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_042.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_043.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_044.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_045.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_046.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_047.jpg rugrats-cynthias-workout.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_048.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_049.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_050.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_051.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_052.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_053.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_054.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_055.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_056.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_057.jpg Angelica's-Ballet_058.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART